


Fall

by Dameceles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three firsts and a last, Lex realizes his feelings for Azel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarkoftheAsphodel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkoftheAsphodel/gifts).



> The love meme: Lex/Azel, #34. "before we jump"

The first time Lex saw Azel it’s at a gathering of Behalla’s court, where the Dukes of Granvalle and their families had been summoned. He’d attended a few times before, being old enough, but he clearly remembered that first time the small boy from Vethlomer had appeared- and how he’d spent the entire time clutching at Duke Alvis’ coattails. 

Azel’s a small boy, smaller than Lex by half, and stood in a way that curled his body in like he’s trying to take up as little space as possible. Despite the fact that the bright reds of his hair and clothes would draw the eye to him every time. It was completely opposite to the way Vethlomer’s young Duke held himself, challenging and with enough force of personality to take up twice as much room as a grown man. Azel’d made Lex think of a baby chick, the way he’d trailed the older Fala so closely throughout the entire event. 

Lex hadn’t spoken to the boy at that event. But his curiosity had been peaked and he’d started to pay a bit more attention whenever Vethlomer was mentioned. Over time he found out they had a lot in common: from Crusader families of Grannvale, older brothers who’re the heirs, and that they’d both be attending Belhalla Academy. But despite the fact that Lex’s father calls him a bastard often- Azel actually is one. Everyone seems to know it too, especially the school bullies. 

Bigger boys who could tell, same as Lex, that Azel’s trying to disappear- but unlike him, found the small redhead from Vethlomer an easy target since he’s so quiet. It’s like Lex was at home again in Dozel… shoving, jeering, calls of unflattering names- only this time he’s on the outside looking in, rather than the one enduring. But he didn’t just watch for long, as Danan and Langbart hit harder than those schoolboys could. 

The first time they speak is after Lex had laid those bullies out flat and helped the Azel back onto his feet.

“T-thank you…” The smaller boy had mumbled, eyes constantly darting to his face and then the ground.

Lex waited for him to meet his eyes before grinning. “No problem! Spares like us have to stick together, right?”

Azel’d looked confused but nodded and hadn’t protested when Lex walked with him to class and chose the seat beside the brightly colored boy. He’d kept throwing glances, until Azel finally huffed and gave a proper introduction. “My name’s Azel of Vethlomer.” Lex had already known that. Azel hadn’t looked away when he’d asked, “Who’re you?” Lex had shared his name and his house and they’d been friends ever since.

The first time Lex realized he saw Azel as more than a friend was the day he learned about Aideen of Jungby. He hadn’t even known her name at the time, but Azel had whispered it- his voice reverent. When Lex had looked at his friend, he’d been struck by the stars in his eyes and the rosy blush rising in his cheeks. And not a moment later Lex’d wished that he was the one who Azel looked at like that. 

But rather than examining his feelings closer, he’d asked Azel about his, “Do you know her?” 

And then Lex learned more than he wanted to know about the fair lady of Jungby and how very long his best friend had carried a torch for her. He’d known for years that Azel dreamed of one day having a happy family- but it’d been one of those general hopes for the hazy future. Discovering Aideen might be the one to make it come true, had disappointed Lex almost as much as the knowledge that it’d never be himself to hang those stars.

The last time Lex visited Azel in Vethlomer was when he rode all the way from Dozel to tell him of lady Aideen’s abduction by bandits from Verdane. After the initial panic, the redhead had put on a sensible set of traveling clothed, grabbed his cloak and tome, then gone right out the door with a determined look in his eye. Rather than letting his friend run all there way there on foot, Lex had hefted him onto the saddle alongside him and swore to let him down once they reached Chalphy. 

Azel had insisted, “You don’t have to go you know.”

But that’d only had him laughing. “Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss helping you save the love of your life for the world!” And though it pained his heart, Lex meant every word.

**Author's Note:**

> In the Galore continuum I picture Lex having a bad case of unrequited love for Azel, not wanting to ruin their friendship by confessing- before all the dominoes start falling.


End file.
